Fire Emblem: Fates Unwritten
by Magic Detective
Summary: AU. One year after Grima's defeat, Robin wakes up in a field again. Only this time, the one's with him is a princess uncertain of her destiny looking to unite two kingdoms. Rated T for swearing. Massive spoilers for both Awakening and Revelations!
_**Note: There will not be much fighting scenes, since I have trouble writing them**_

 _ **Quick Naming Note**_

 _ **Coraline - Female Corrin**_

* * *

 **Fire Emblem: Fates Unwritten**

 **Prologue**

 **Reawakened**

 **Robin POV**

"Hey, are you okay? Wake up!"

...Who was that?

I opened my eyes to find myself in a field.

Deja vu.

However, instead of Chrom and Lissa standing over me, it was a woman with pointy ears, red eyes, and long white hair, wearing armor.

"W-Where am I?" I asked her.

She sighed at that question. "I was about to ask you the same thing. Here, let me help you get up."

She held out her hand and I took it, getting up from the ground. It was there I noticed something with my left hand.

No Mark of Grima.

"Ergh… Thank you." I told the woman.

"So, do you sleep on the ground often?"

I let out a laugh. "No, I've only done this once before. My name's Robin, by the way. Tactician of Ylisse. Who are you?"

"My name is Coraline. Princess of two kingdoms."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "Two kingdoms?"

"They're at war right now." Coraline let out a sigh. "And… I don't want to side with either of them."

She then started to explain her whole story. How she was born in the kingdom of Hoshido, but raised in the kingdom of Nohr. How she spent her childhood. How she was reunited her with her mother, only to lose her shortly after. How she discovered she can turn into a dragon. And how she was faced with an unthinkable choice.

She had to choose one family to side with in a war, and betray the other.

And she ran because she couldn't choose.

At the end of her tale, Coraline had tears coming down her face.

"Look at me." She cried. "Here I am, telling a stranger I found on the ground on why I'm such a coward."

The poor thing. She looks like she's about to break apart.

I placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You're no coward."

She looked at me with a look of confusion.

"How do you know?"

I wiped the tears from her eyes with my free hand.

"You want peace, don't you?"

She nodded.

"...There's nothing wrong with running away." I told the princess, looking at her in the eyes. "To show that you don't want to fight, even when everyone else wants to… that takes the most courage to do. You just didn't want to betray either of your families. That's all."

A smile appeared on Coraline's face.

"Thanks. Do you always know what to say?"

"I have my ways."

* * *

After I calmed Coraline down, she started to fill in more details.

After this weird accident with the Outrealm gates, the armies of Hoshido and Nohr along with several of it's people ended up in this new world. When I asked why Coraline followed them, she explained that there was a threat pulling the strings behind the whole war and need the two kingdoms to stop fighting so they can destroy the threat together. She couldn't tell me what exactly this threat was, but she said it was very bad.

I'm betting it was just as bad as Grima.

Once I heard about the threat, I immediately offered up my services to help her, along with the Shepherds, if I ever get to meet them again. When she asked me why I was so willing to help, I replied I knew how to deal with threats very well. I also said that I felt very bad for her and wanted to help her families be at peace with each other.

With a smile spreading across the face, Coraline immediately accepted my aid and lead me over to her camp. It was here that I met the small group of individuals she had to build her army (although she didn't know if she could call it that, since it's so small). There was Azura, a princess of Nohr raised in Hoshido, mirroring Coraline's situation; Corrin, one of Coraline's brothers from Nohr who joined her because all he wanted to see was her sister happy; Gunter, a knight from Nohr that was training Coraline; Mozu, a farmer from Hoshido that joined when everyone in her village was killed by the Faceless (basically, Coraline's version of the Risen); Jakob and Felicia, Coraline's butler and maid while she was living in Nohr; and Anna, an outlaw who joined after Coraline rescued her from bandits.

As expected, Anna was one of the many identical sisters of the one in my army.

After some quick introductions, we started heading out. Coraline admitted she had no idea where they should, but our best bet would be to find a village so we could at least get a good idea on where we are.

When we finally arrived at one, however, we discovered it was under attack by the Faceless.

As everyone got their weapons out, I quickly patted myself to see what I had on hand. Luckily, it seems Naga let me come back with the things I had to fight Grima. My magic tomes and trusty Levin Sword were still at my side. I immediately armed myself with my Levin Sword and turned to Coraline, her face full of fear.

"You okay, Coraline? You don't look… certain." I told her.

"Sorry… I'm… still new at this whole war thing."

"Well, it's a good thing you got me at my side. Follow my lead."

It was a tough fight, but we managed to defeat the troops. The local villagers were grateful to us and let us stay at the inn for night, along with gifting us several supplies.

While we were there, I managed to ask some locals just where were we. They told us we were in the Valm continent, just several miles south of Valm castle, which was a huge relief for me. I was still in my home world, and just a few steps away from reuniting with Chrom.

However, that night, before I went to bed, I noticed Coraline staring out the window.

* * *

 **Coraline POV**

I couldn't sleep.

I was still thinking about my whole decision.

Is this… the right choice?

To keep both my families… I have to betray them?

I was still busy looking out the window to notice Robin approaching me.

"Can't sleep?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"Is it because… of your choice?"

Another nod, this time more hesitant.

Robin gently grasped my hand.

"Don't worry. I promise to support you, no matter what happens."

I'm so grateful for him.


End file.
